diamond_dave_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldeneye 64 Live Action (and Special Edition)
Goldeneye 64 Live Action is a 2009 Diamond Dave Production. It's meant to be a live action representation of a famous computer game called Goldeneye 64. David Aiken planned out how to make a video game into a live action format by filming the movie completely through first person point of view just like the game it was based on and having the actors move in a way similar to the characters in the game. It was later re-edited with advanced special effects giving actual gun blast visuals and new music. Plot The film doesn't have an actual plot and is more focused on parodying a well known video game. It's basic premise is that James Bond (played by Reuben Russel) is infiltrating a drug facility disguised as a large modern house and has to complete a series of objectives including collecting a 'drug plant sample', rescuing hostages, stealing terrorist plans and pursuing the boss behind the operation who turns out to be Big Bad Dave making a guest cameo appearance outside the continuity of Enforcer Butch and Street Hero. Credits Reuben Russel as James Bond Ryan Ingham as Terrorist/Hostage 1 James Watton as Terrorist Ryan Brown as Hostage 2 Andrew Stevens as Terrorist David Aiken as Big Bad Dave Making a computer game into a movie David Aiken is an avid gamer particularly with Nintendo games. One of his favourite games is Goldeneye 64. Inspired from the first person shooter style of the game, David wanted to make a film entirely shot through first peron perspective like a first person shooter video game. Because of Goldeneye 64's popularity David decided to make a live action parody of that game. To achieve the likeness of the game David employed several different techniques such as circling round Reuben (who played Bond) and zooming into his back and fading into his point of view just like in the game. The film was mostly shot through first person although some scenes were done as third person shots just to tie in with the first person shots. David got his friends who were playing the terrorists to move and act like the enemies in the game such as the way they fire their guns and how they respond when shot. There is no dialougue spoken in this film, instead having subtitles to represent what the characters are saying as they do in the game. Trivia The location for the film was at James Watton's house. This was because David thought it looked good for a video game level and because it was so big there would be plenty of filming oppurtunities. Ryan Ingham who played a terrorist was camera shy so to rectify this he wore a balaclava to hide his face. The special edition has several differences from the origional edit most notable are the visual gun blast effects. Other differences are a completely new soundtrack, different line of dialougue from Big Bad Dave and a new credits sequence showing some behind the scenes footage with a bonus clip at the end. Some of the first person scenes were actually played by David while others were played by Reuben.